Paper Gods
Paper Gods is the fourteenth studio album by Duran Duran, release by Warner Bros. Records on 11 September 2015. About the album The record was announced on 15 June 2015 via an official press release posted on Duran Duran's website. The record was produced by Nile Rodgers, who had previously worked on the band's "The Reflex" single and Notorious album, and Mark Ronson, who produced 2010's All You Need Is Now. Producer and audio engineer Joshua Blair, who’s worked with Duran Duran on previous albums, also co-produced several of Paper Gods' songs. The first single, "Pressure Off" features vocals from American singer-songwriter Janelle Monáe. The album also features contributions ex-Red Hot Chili Peppers guitarist John Frusciante, Kiesza and Lindsay Lohan. Lohan posted a photo of herself and her sister with the band members on Instagram, writing "Recording with some greats!!!" She is believed to have spent almost seven hours in the studio to perfect her contribution. Lohan was Simon Le Bon's standby artist for the Duran Duran on Broadway shows in 2007. During February 2014, Duran Duran recorded 3 songs in a church with the Voce Chamber Choir and the London Youth Chamber Choir, led by their Musical Director Suzi Digby OBE. These tracks are slow anthems originally planned for release on the band's 14th studio album. The session took place at St. Gabriel’s Church in Pimlico. The artwork is a collaboration overseen by China Chow, the band worked closely with Los Angeles-based artist Alex Israel, who created the album’s cover art. It features a collage of images that reference the visual history of Duran Duran, each placed like a sticker on a reproduction of Israel’s “Sky Backdrop” painting. The logo and graphic design are by Brian Roettinger. Track listing #"Paper Gods" (feat. Mr Hudson) - 7:04 #"Last Night in the City" (feat. Kiesza) - 4:44 #"You Kill Me With Silence" - 4:26 #"Pressure Off" (feat. Janelle Monáe and Nile Rodgers) - 4:21 #"Face for Today" - 3:52 #"Danceophobia" - (feat. Lindsay Lohan) - 4:14 #"What are the Chances?" - 4:55 #"Sunset Garage" - 4:43 #"Change the Skyline" (feat. Jonas Bjerre) - 3:57 #"Butterfly Girl" - 3:15 #"Only in Dreams" - 6:05 #"The Universe Alone" - 5:48 Bonus tracks: #"Planet Roaring" - 3:49 #"Valentine Stones" - 3:30 #"Northern Lights" - 5:13 Bonus tracks on Target Store version only: #"On Evil Beach" (also available on the Japanese edition) - 2:48 #"Cinderella Ride" - 3:56 Bonus track (TBA): #"As Seen From a Distance" Singles #"Pressure Off" #"What are the Chances?" (Promo) Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums With: *Dom Brown - guitar *Anna Ross - backing vocals *Mr Hudson - vocals (track 1) *Kiesza - vocals (track 2) *Janelle Monáe - vocals (track 4) *Nile Rodgers - guitar, backing vocals (track 4) *Lindsay Lohan - vocals (track 6) *Hollie Cook - vocals (track 8) *Jonas Bjerre - vocals (track 9) *John Frusciante - guitar (tracks 7, 10, 12, 15) *Steve Jones - guitar (track 13) *Davide Rossi - violin *London Youth Chamber Choir - voices (track 12) Credits: *Art Direction - Alex Israel, Brian Roettinger, China Chow *Artwork - Alex Israel *Creative Director - China Chow *Design (logo) - Brian Roettinger *Engineer - Josh Blair *Engineer (assistant mix) - Geoff Swan *Executive Producer - Wendy Laister *Management - Sharon Cho, Wendy Laister *Mastered by Ted Jensen *Mixed by Mark 'Spike' Stent *Performer (Duran Duran) - John Taylor, Nick Rhodes, Roger Taylor, Simon Le Bon *Photography by Nick Rhodes Track credits 01. "Paper Gods" :*Drum programming (additional) - David Emery :*Featuring - Mr Hudson :*Producer - Duran Duran, Mr Hudson :*Written by Taylor, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 02. "Last Night in the City" :*Featuring - Kiesza :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair, Mr Hudson :*Written by Taylor, Kiesza, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 03. "You Kill Me With Silence" :*Producer - Duran Duran, Mr Hudson :*Written by Taylor, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 04. "Pressure Off" :*Arranged by (strings), performer (strings) - Davide Rossi :*Edited by (pro tools operator) - Riccardo Damian :*Engineer (Janelle session assistant) - Jake Valentine :*Engineer (Janelle session) - Ghian Wright, Graham Russell :*Featuring - Janelle Monáe, Nile Rodgers :*Producer - Duran Duran, Mark Ronson, Mr Hudson, Nile Rodgers :*Producer (lead vocal) - Josh Blair :*Written by Janelle, Taylor, Ronson, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Rodgers, Taylor, Le Bon 05. "Face for Today" :*Arranged by (strings) - Davide Rossi, Josh Blair :*Performer (strings) - Davide :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair :*Written by Brown, Taylor, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 06. "Danceophobia" :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair :*Producer (additional production) - Mr Hudson :*Vocals (special guest) - Lindsay Lohan :*Written by Taylor, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 07. "What are the Chances?" :*Arranged by (strings) - Davide Rossi, Josh Blair :*Guitar - John Frusciante :*Performer (strings) - Davide :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair :*Producer (additional production) - Mr Hudson :*Written by Brown, Taylor, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 08. "Sunset Garage" :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair, Mr Hudson :*Vocals (additional) - Hollie Cook :*Written by Taylor, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 09. "Change the Skyline" :*Featuring - Jonas Bjerre :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair :*Producer (additional production) - Nile Rodgers :*Written by Taylor, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 10. "Butterfly Girl" :*Guitar - Dom Brown, John Frusciante :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair :*Vocals (additional) - Anna Ross :*Written by Brown, Taylor, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 11. "Only in Dreams" :*Edited by (pro tools operator) - Riccardo Damian :*Producer - Duran Duran, Mark Ronson, Nile Rodgers :*Producer (additional production) - Josh Blair, Mr Hudson :*Written by Taylor, Ronson, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Rodgers, Taylor, Le Bon 12. "The Universe Alone" :*Arranged by (choir arranger) - Toby Young :*Arranged by (strings) - Davide Rossi, Josh Blair :*Conductor, creative director - Suzi Digby :*Guitar - John Frusciante :*Performer (strings) - Davide :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair :*Voice (additional) - London Youth Chamber Choir, Voce Chamber Choir :*Written by Taylor, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon Bonus tracks: 01. "Planet Roaring" :*Guitar - Steve Jones :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair :*Vocals (additional) - Anna Ross :*Written by Brown, Taylor, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 02. "Valentine Stones" :*Mixed by Josh Blair :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair :*Written by Taylor, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 03. "Northern Lights" :*Arranged by (strings), performer (strings) - Davide Rossi :*Guitar - Dom Brown, John Frusciante :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair :*Written by Brown, Taylor, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon See also *Discography 4: Paper Gods *Duran Duran discography Category:Duran Duran albums